La persona que mas amo
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Es el aniversario de Goku y Milk, ¿Como pasaran este día? (One-shot)


**Hola a todos:D despues de unas 3 semanas sin subir nada (tal vez mas) vengo finalmente con un One-shot de Goku y Milk, poco despues de la batalla contra Boo (como que me gusta mucho hacer los fics de esta parte, no?) Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Era una cálida mañana de verano y la pareja estaba despertando.

-Buenos días Goku.- Le saludó sonriente.

-Buenos días.- Le respondió sonriente.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿No... piensas decir nada mas?

-Ah, es cierto.- El rostro de ella se iluminó.- ¿Gohan ya se fue a la escuela? mas tarde me llevaré a Goten a entrenar.

-¿Nada mas?

-¿Vamos a hacer algo mas?

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¿Q-que?

-¿No puedes recordar? Despues de pasarlo 7 años sola, ¡¿No piensas recordar **nuestro aniversario**?!

-N-no es eso y-

-No Goku, vete.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero verte, te vas 7 años y regresas ¿Y no recuerdas nada?

-No, es que y-

-¡Que te vayas! No... no quiero verte.- Dijo al borde de las lágrimas. Él le obedecio.

-Adios.- Ella no le respondió.- Te amo.- Susurró.

Pasaron las horas, y Gohan ya había regresado de la escuela, y encontró a su madre llorando.

-Mamá ¿Pasó algo?- Ella le contó lo sucedido.- Ya veo, pero tal vez deberias-

-¡Mamá!- Llegó Goten.- Yo creo que deberías perdonar a papá.

-¿Por qué? Seguro el ni siquiera me ama.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Po-porque...- Se quedo nervioso.- ¡No puedo decirlo!

-Porque no sabes que decir.- Le dijo entre sollozos.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, con Goku...**

-¡Rayos! ¿Que hice?- Se lamentaba.- Si desde el inicio le hubiera dicho... ¡Esto no habría pasado!... Bueno, tal vez debería ir con Bulma.- Puso sus dedos en su frente para teletransportarse.- ¡Ya la encontré!

En un momento apareció frente a la peliazul.

-¡Hola Bulma!

-¡Ah! Goku ¡me asustaste!

-Lo siento, pero, ¿podrías ayudarme?- Él le explico todo a su amiga, y ella lo entendió.- Y ahora no se que hacer...

-Bien, te ayudaré.

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!

-Iré a hablar con ella.

-¡Bien! ¡Yo te llevo!- Tocó su hombro y se teletransporto y desapareció antes de que Milk, Gohan u Goten pudiesen verlo.

Bulma sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salió de la casa, para tocar la puerta, para que pareciera que acababa de llegar.

-Yo abro mamá.- Contestó el pequeño.

-Hola Goten.- Le habló la peliazul.

-Hola.

-¿Esta tu mamá?

-Sí, ¡mamá!

Pronto llegó ella a la puerta.

-Milk, ¿podemos hablar?

-Sí.- Ambas salieron de la casa y se sentaron en el césped.

-Escuché lo de Goku.- Ella se tensó.- Y... Creo que deberías de perdonarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Él olvido nuestro aniversario!

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo, mira, ¿Que tal si vamos a mi casa? Ahí lo discutiremos mejor, ¿Si?

-Esta bien.

-Entonces espera un momento.- Entró a la casa Son y llamó a Gohan y a Goten.- Vamos.- Dijo agarrandose de Gohan para que las llevaran volando.

Poco tiempo después, llegaron y bajaron.

-Bien, ¿te parece si vamos al patio?

-¿Al patio?- Preguntó confundida la morena.

-Sí. Anda, vamos.- Dijo tomandola de la mano.

Fueron al lugar dicho anteriormente, apenas salieron y...

-¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!- Gritaron todos los conocidos de ellos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qu-qué es esto?- Preguntó entre confundida y alegre.

-Una fiesta de aniversario para ti y para Goku.- Respondió Yamcha.

-¿Y qui-quien lo hizo?

-Adivina.- Le dijo guiñando un ojo su amiga.

-¿Fueron ustedes hijos?- Preguntó tiernamente.

-No mamá.

-¿Bulma?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Fuiste tu papá?- El tambien negó.

Ella recordó la palabra de su hijo "_Po-porque... ¡No puedo decirlo!_"

-¿Go...ku...?- Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.- Ella comenzó a llorar.- Y yo que le grité, e incluso lo corrí de la casa...- Continuó llorando.- Lo siento... Perdoname Goku. Perdoname... Perdoname... Perdoname... Perdoname... Goku, en verdad...- Se puso de rodillas y tapó su rostro con sus manos.- Lo siento...- Sintió que algo tocaba su hombro.- ¿Eh?- Volteó arriba.

-No... importa.- Le respondió él.

-¡Sí importa! Yo fui una tonta.- Bajó la mirada.- Perdoname Goku... Yo... te grité... y fui mala contigo... Yo-

-No importa.- Repitió calmado.

-Pero...

-Es normal que hayas pensado eso por mi manera de ser, yo me disculpo, debí decirlo en un inicio.- Hizo una pausa.- Además...- La vio a los ojos.- No me gusta verte llorar.- Limpió sus lagrimas con un dedo, tomando su rostro.- No me gusta ver llorar... a la persona que mas amo.

-¿Que? Pero...- Volteó a ver a los demás.- Además de mi nadie mas está llorando.

-Por eso, Milk. Tu eres la persona que mas amo.

Ella lo abrazó, todos los miraron con ternura.

Después de eso, festejaron su aniversario.

* * *

-Simplemente...- Milk comenzó a hablar.

-Tu eres...- Continuó Goku.

-¡La persona que mas amo!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Fin.**

**¿Que tal la historia? A mi se me hizo dulcemente hermoso, amo esta pareja, es mi favorita de dragon ball, se me hacen muy dulces *-* Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado (Espero reviews ewe) Y hasta otro fic c:**


End file.
